


How it all begins

by Talulabelle



Series: The Movement of Colors [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony are now <i>Pepper and Tony</i>, but it's really about to be Pepper and Tony and _insert name here_ when the fancy strikes.</p><p>Or: How this whole threesome business starts in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all begins

The key to any successful relationship, they say, is communication.

Pepper knows this. She is the Queen of Communication. If Communication was an Olympic Event, she would win gold every single time. She even has a piece of paper to prove her communication skills thanks to minoring in it in college.

What she has come to discover, however, is that communication is not the only key to a relationship. Specifically one with Tony Stark. A relationship like theirs requires a whole host of other things. Dedication, discreteness, and patience, just to name a few. The patience of a saint, really. An iron will was also key, something that kept her going for years of being just Pepper (or sometimes Miss Potts) before that barely visible line between them starts to fade away and she makes the transition to becoming _Pepper_ (or _mine_ or even still Miss Potts, though it holds an entirely different meaning now).

And, of course, sex.

While sex is not the _only_ or even the most important key to a successful relationship with Tony, it certainly helps. Years of cleaning up his messes (and making sure they got out with all their clothes on) was a great insight into just how voracious of an appetite he has for sex. So when things start to change for them, she at least knows what she’s getting herself into.

Well, mostly.

The sex is, in a word, amazing (she expects this), and the first time they fall (stumble, actually) into bed she’s walking funny the next day (something she also expects). What she’s not expecting, at all, is Tony’s casual mentions of threesomes. To his credit, the subject is not brought up until a few months of them getting to relearn each others wants and needs and boundaries. And it’s not the suggestion of a threesome itself that surprises her, but the fact that Tony is so willing to share her with someone else. (Or someone _s_ , as his proposal seems to cover more than just a single occurrence.) Tony is fiercely protective of her, always has been, but now that they’re together his protectiveness has taken on a new level. He’s also slightly on the possessive side, which is hot in its own way.

So she studies him for a while, silent, her eyes scanning over his face for any signs that this is some test or even an incredibly twisted joke. Seeing none, she takes another few moments of silence to consider her answer.

“We’ll have to establish some rules.”

Tony grins as she responds and she’s not sure if it’s because of her agreeing, or because of her predictable and seamless transition to Pepper the Professional.

“Oh, of course. These things require ground rules. Otherwise you find yourself starring in the latest internet porn sensation, and I know you don’t want to have to clean up another mess like that. Or a handful of messes like that.”

Pepper just shoots him a look, because she still hasn’t completely forgiven him over that particular disaster.

They take the rest of the evening to lay out the rules, like no photographic or video evidence of the night, no threesomes while under the influence, and a strict policy of no strings attached. Tony suggests using code words ( _because it sounds cool_ ) for any prospective participant.

The most pressing matter is that of discretion in relation to just who is chosen to be the third. A random stranger, while an exciting prospect, carries too many risks. This limits their possibilities, narrowing it down to people with security clearances, which limits it to employees of Stark Industries- which Pepper vetoes- or members of SHIELD- which Tony vetoes.

It seems as though a threesome is going to get shelved for a while.

And this is where that patience comes in handy.


End file.
